


La signora degli alberi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Incompreso [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Satire, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].[What if].Un possibile incontro tra Gale e Johanna prima dei giochi della Memoria. Un momento in cui i ribelli riflettevano del piano.





	La signora degli alberi

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge II:  
> personaggi: Johanna, Gale  
> prompt: radici come roccia

La signora degli alberi  
  
Gale diede un paio di colpi d’ascia contro l’albero. Il sudore gli colava lungo la pelle e sentiva il collo pizzicare.  
“Stai facendo un sacco di rumore. Vuoi far scoprire il rifugio dei ribelli a trenta chilometri di distanza?” domandò una voce femminile alle sue spalle. Il giovane trasalì e si voltò tenendo l’arma in pugno. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo Johanna avanzare verso di lui, completamente nuda e ricoperta di fango.  
“E tu pensi, invece, che una vincitrice dei giochi passi più inosservata?” domandò con voce tremante. La ragazza gli tolse l’ascia dalle mani e sbuffò.  
“Pensi di tagliare alberi come quello con questo giocattolo? Hanno radici come roccia e cortecce come acciaio, sei un illuso ragazzo del 12” brontolò. Gale digrignò i denti e incassò il capo tra le spalle, le guance gli erano diventate vermiglie. Johanna gli sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
"Perché sei qui? Che cosa vuoi?" le domandò il giovane.  
“Unirmi al piano degli altri ribelli. Voglio farla pagare ai bastardi che mi hanno mentito promettendomi che non avrei più partecipato ai giochi” spiegò Johanna. Gale si massaggiò le tempie.  
< Meglio dalla nostra parte che dalla loro, questa è tutta pazza > pensò.


End file.
